


Bitten

by Pizzypop



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Don't worry, Drowning, Illnesses, Injury, It's ok he lives, Lamp - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Mean Deceit Sanders, Sick Character, Vampires, Vomit, Vomiting, analogical - Freeform, deceit mention, it doesn't last long, it's actually a pretty tame fic, minor injury, so far no logicality though, they're all one happy family, vampire logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzypop/pseuds/Pizzypop
Summary: Roman has a small friend group that does just about everything together. They go out, get coffee, have sleepovers... All the things they want to do, they do it together. It's just how their little group works. For a while, they're just a trio. But, what happens when Roman invited a shady new person into their friend group? What is the bespeckled man hiding?AKA - Roman accidentally invites a human mosquito into their group.(Warnings will be put in the notes at the top of each chapter! The tags make it seem less tame than it really is.)





	1. Chapter 1

The supernatural doesn’t exist. The creatures are merely made up for stories to entertain others. Well- that’s what Patton and Roman believed. They knew they weren’t real, but Roman often liked to imagine they were. What if those beasts did exist? Then, maybe then, he could be a real prince after all.

Roman was an innovative thinker, a creative soul. He was always thinking about the “what if?”s that roamed around most people’s minds. Well, the positive ones. What if that dog was a human? An entirely new scenario could be playing out instead of him stopping to pet her.

What if this color melded with another, what if those birds sang a sonnet just for him? Roman was a Disney buff, always finding something about someone that was beautiful, always figuring out someone’s talents. 

For example, he could just tell that Virgil was an artist, it was obvious. He just had that aura, he was always doodling something. The surprise, though, was finding out that he did animation. It really was a special talent, something Roman wished to have.

Patton was a baker, that’s a given. He always made the best pastries. The tastiest cookies, the most savory cakes. Whatever Patton created, he could make it taste like heaven. It was Roman’s mission to find hidden talents, to sniff out the best in people. It’s his calling.

That’s why when he entered the cafe with his two buddies, his eyes were immediately drawn to the lonesome-looking man in the corner. He was sitting at a table by himself, writing in what looked like a journal. 

Roman felt something in himself spark, destiny was pulling him towards the dirty-blonde man. But, not yet. That would be weird. He hopped into the line with Patton, who was deciding what he wanted, and Virgil, who was scrolling through his phone.

The more anxiety-riddled person in the friend group was a creature of habit. He had the same thing every time they came to that coffee shop, always ordering it in exactly the same way. He didn’t need to rehearse it anymore.

On the other side of the spectrum, Patton never knew what he wanted. When they planned on going, he would always say he what he wanted. But, by the time they got there, he would want to get something new, try more things. Eventually, he decided on something and ordered that. 

Next to order would be Virgil, his voice sounding almost robotic as muscle memory took effect. Even if he wanted to order something else, by that point, he probably couldn’t. He’d been going to that same coffee shop, with the same set of people, ordering the same thing for years.

Last to order would be Roman. He always got the specials that they offered, no matter what they were. The specials were always so grand and glorious, and during the months they weren’t, he would pull up a recipe on his phone and request that. Only the best for him,

Luckily, that month’s special was something that mixed cherries with chocolate. The best flavors melted together, twisting in harmony. It was a delicate taste at first, but the cherry was soon hit smack-dab in the face with a gush of chocolate. The two flavors mixed and melded into one, causing a satisfied breath from Roman.

Slowly, his eyes drifted over to the stranger. He didn’t look like he had much. It was probably the least expensive item on the menu, what he had. “...I’ll be back,” Roman acted on impulse, standing up. This bewildered his friends, but they said nothing.

With a swift motion, Roman had gotten back in line. He felt his heart swell with pride as he ordered one more of those fancy cherry drinks, immediately heading to the stranger. He tapped at the table to get his attention. Slowly, saucers of a powdery blue hue lifted from the page and pale hands closed the binding.

“Can I help you?” He asked rather sassily, looking Roman up and down. Upon closer look, this stranger seemed to be pale. Rather pale, actually. He nearly rivaled Virgil with his pasty skin. This man obviously got outside often, judging by his attitude and the trinkets on his bag from other places. Looks like he’s a traveler.

With a breath, Roman presented the coffee. “I thought I would get you something sweet, seeing as all you have is… that.” He pointed to the plain coffee. Unsure what to say, the stranger just allowed Roman to set down the pink, red, white, and brown drink on the table.

“I… Thank you.” Something in Roman’s heart panged. There was something about the way he reacted to the simple kindness that made him feel… was that pity? No. This man obviously needed a friend and Roman was glad to provide!

“Would you like to sit with me and my friends?” He suggested, gesturing over to their usual table. Patton had caught an eye of them and waved, Virgil merely digging holes into the peculiar man’s head.

Once more, he was left stunned. Never before had he had such social interaction so quickly so recently. Hesitantly, he nodded. “Alright.” Ecstatic, Roman helped him with his things, eager to gain a new member of their squad. He could just feel that this was right.

Patton was the first to greet the newcomer, filled to the brim with excitement. “Hi! My names Patton, This is Virgil,” He pointed to the skeptical-looking friend, “And this is Roman!” He pointed to the person who had shown him kindness.

He sipped on his coffee, content with being told names right away. He was always great with names- except when people looked too similar to someone he knew in the past. He would never get past he time when he thought someone named Jerry was named Thomas.

After his long sip of the delicious cherry coffee, he finally spoke his name. “Mine is Logan. A pleasure to meet you.” A peculiar man, one that didn’t smile. Virgil knew there was something up with him, but he just didn’t know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan fits into their little friend group like a glove. They were a small trio of misfits, so of course, Logan wasn’t too far from the crowd. They all had their secrets; some more than others.

Roman shared every little part of his life with his friends, though he would never tell them about how much he dreaded the dreary darkness of winter.

Patton was shy to accept care, but he always did when he needed it. But, he didn’t think it would be important to tell the others about his fascination with the ocean.

Virgil dreaded sharing embarrassing secrets. Ultimately, though, he was happy when his friends found them out. Despite that, he would never let it slip past his lips that he often danced in his room when he was alone.

They all had their little ticks, their little habits, and annoying quirks. But, they all knew about them and they told each other their reasons if they were asked. What made Logan stand out, though, was the way he kept nearly every little quirk about himself a secret.

No way in hell would he ever tell them any more than what they needed to know.

There was no reasoning, no acknowledgment. Patton and Roman gave small hints, trying to encourage him to open up more. They dropped small side-comments, encouraging each other to share more about their immediate habits. But, Logan wouldn’t budge, nor would he allow them to even talk about what he did.

Upon more time together, Roman had finally begun to pick up on things. He noticed Logan’s unusually hard and sharp nails and how he obviously cared for them. They looked dull from a distance, but when he began to tap on a hard surface, even just the noise let others know just how sharp they really were.

He licked his teeth a lot, Roman had picked up on. Though he did this, he had never seen any of his pearly whites. Those were well taken care of too, seeing as he had teeth-care supplies in his bag at all times.

Whenever he ate, he would cover his mouth. It was almost as if he wanted to hide those teeth from them. He would even hide his smile and avoid opening his mouth too wide to speak. 

Virgil taunted about those habits. He tried to convince the others that Logan was a shady character, that those were signs of the supernatural. At those accusations, Logan became unusually appalled. Unfortunately, Roman and Patton had assumed that was just because he was a no-nonsense type of man.

His sharp features were easy to pinpoint him from the others. Virgil was slender while Patton was on the chubbier side, Roman now in the middle of him and the fatherly figure. He had a nice physique, sure, but Logan had proved himself to have a sturdier build.

A bit farther from physical things, Roman could tell he was a reader and writer. He just had that library smell, the feeling of an author. That journal was always by his side and he was always writing in it. Never in a pen. He had made his hatred of pens clear to them when he had lost control and snapped one- luckily with no ink- in half.

The reason for it was Virgil. He had a bad feeling about Logan the entire time, hissing and giving small, discouraging words. He knew something was up and Logan did not like that. He put up with it for only so long before startling them all, ripping one of Virgil’s chewing pens in half.

His breaking point was Virgil swiping up his journal and attempting to read it, claiming that he wanted to protect his family. Unfortunately, Logan was having none of that. Virgil should be glad that he could only get to his pen and not any body part.

Patience was something that swayed with Logan. He had a strong sense of willingness to wait, unable to be broken from concentration. But, despite that, his temper was shorter than a teacup chihuahua’s tail.

“Watch out,” He heard him warn monotoniously as Patton had accidentally knocked his glass of water over at a restaurant. Before any of their hearts could beat, he had swooped down and caught it in his hands with a firm grasp.

Patton was impressed, immediately moving to clap his hands happily. He had avoided an embarrassing situation. Roman leaned over and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. At the praise, a pink blush crawled over Logan’s face, as well as a hint of a smile.

Right away, his hand covered his lips to hide it away.

He had moved right away to sit back down, calmly setting the cup down in front of its owner. Logan’s movements were much too quick to be a human’s, movements all too graceful.

On the other hand, Virgil was just giving Logan a judgemental glare. He was reading him, looking for a soul. The problem, though, was that he couldn’t find one. 

Logan’s movements were much too quick to be a human’s, movements all too graceful. It’s as though he has superhuman abilities. He seemed nearly dead, ghostly white skin only providing more evidence for that. Why couldn’t Patton and Roman see that? Virgil would never understand.

They had settled into a place that mostly served salads, much to Logan’s displeasure. Virgil was good at reading negative emotions and he was quite obviously not a fan of salads like the rest of them were. Usually, this wouldn’t be a problem, but the kind of distressed look that crossed his face is what made Virgil’s suspicions grow.

It was obvious that Logan was hungry. By the way he walked sluggishly to the way he talked rushly, it was clear to see. He was starving. And, he wouldn’t point it out, but Virgil was sure he could hear Logan’s stomach growl, at least a bit.

Well, at least he was human enough to get hungry in the first place.

Once they had gotten to the restaurant, though, he had the others convinced that he wasn’t hungry at all. Logan couldn’t believe how blind they seemed to be. Even though he had made them think he didn’t want anything, he had begrudgingly gotten himself a small salad with beef in it to fiddle with.

Virgil noticed how he only took the beef out of the salad. He noticed the difficulty he had while trying to chew on a piece of lettuce. He noticed everything that slipped by Patton and Roman. 

Virgil hated what had come next.

“Logan, do you want to join us at my house tomorrow night?” Roman had asked, referencing the sleepover he, Patton, and Virgil had biweekly.

The night that was supposed to be for them, nobody else. The night that they all could relax and do whatever Roman had planned. It was meaningful. No outsider had ever been a part of it. Virgil could swear that Logan’s tight-lipped smile was meant to taunt him.

“I would love that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Patton, you have to believe me. We all trust my instincts and my instincts say that Logan isn’t who you think he is!” Virgil insisted to Patton as they walked down the street together, headed to Roman’s house.

The other sighed and shook his head. “No,” He began, “I don’t think your instincts are right this time.” Yes, they were true most of the time, but sometimes they were wrong. Patton usually gave people the benefit of the doubt, trusting them more than Virgil.

He often becomes friends with people Virgil deems as ‘untrustworthy’ or ‘deceitful’ in any way. The cheerier of the three always saw the best in people nd found them all to be pleasant company. Logan was no different.

“No, listen. I have evidence,”

“Stop it, Virgil.”

“Listen to me!” Virgil shouted, huffing for breath as the two of them stopped.

After catching his breath, Virgil swallowed thickly and gained eye contact with Patton. He finally had his attention, he would finally listen to what he has to say. So, he let it spill from his lips, finally feeling heard.

“He’s strange,” He began and cut Patton off before he could start saying something. “In a bad way. Not a good way like us.” Patton glared, but listened anyway. Everyone got a chance.

“He never smiles around us and he always hides his teeth. He’s deathly pale- paler than me, which is probably a problem- and have you noticed how pointed his ears are? If you look into his eyes, there is no soul present. Remember how weird he acted the other day when someone in the coffee shop had a nosebleed? He has this weird vibe that makes me think that maybe, maybe… Maybe he’s a demon or a vampire.” Virgil gave his best guess, not trusting a demon one bit.

Once looking up to Patton, Virgil regretted spilling what he thought to him. His features were stained with disappointment. He thought better of Virgil. He thought that he wouldn’t be so quick to judge, especially based on looks and what a person is uncomfortable with.

Shaking his head, Patton began to scold, “I can’t believe this, Virgil. You should know better by now than to judge a book by its cover.” He took a breath and pinched his nose.

“Vampires and silly creatures aren’t real, Virgil. Even I know that.” He spoke softly before raising his tone, yet still in a friendly and concerned manner. It was similar to a parent’s.

“I really thought you wouldn’t judge anyone harshly like that. You really shouldn’t, Virgil… He’s come so far already. You were just like him when we met you. Do you remember how reserved you were before we started to hang out with you? How long it took you to open up?” He reminded the anxiety-riddled man, causing him to lower his head.

A gentle hand was placed on his arm, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m sure everything will turn out okay in the end, Virgil. Just remember that you were once where he is.” The goth really needed to hear this. He nodded, deciding that just for tonight he would push away his suspicions. For Patton.

Pleased with this development, Patton bounced a bit as he rang on Roman’s doorbell in a quick pattern. They had created it so they knew who was at the door. Within moments, wood was flying open to reveal a happy looking homeowner. 

“Greetings, my peers!” Roman greeted with gusto, bowing and stepping to the side to allow entrance. “I welcome thee into my home!” Patton giggled and Virgil snickered. Ah, Roman and his grand entrances. It never got old.

Sitting on the couch, Logan fiddled with his necklace as he watched two other men walk in. One in a light blue T-shirt with a picture of a cat’s face on the front- Patton- and the other wearing his signature purple and black patchwork hoodie- Virgil. Roman then entered once more with them, a white Mickey Mouse T-shirt with light pink sleeves.

His own turtleneck was a midnight blue, a fabric rope around his neck adorned with a pendant. His pendant was a silver circle with another circle inside, the smaller one a menacing red. In the middle of said circle was a black slit. Altogether, it looked like a red cat’s eye.

Virgil glared at his slender fingers as he fidgeted with the pendant, causing Logan to stop at once. Noticing his reaction, Virgil was quick to look away. The strange man was glad about that, not liking being stared or looked at for too long.

“Alright, Roman, what do you want to do first?” Virgil broke the ice, stuffing his hands into his hoodie’s pockets.

“Oh! Maybe we could watch a movie!” Patton suggested, clapping his hands excitedly. Roman seized this opportunity, having not thought of anything to do beforehand.

He pointed to Patton, “Yes, you have read my mind! I planned on a movie!” He held his hands to his hips proudly. Excited, the joyful friend headed to the couch, sitting right next to Logan. He was a bit uncomfortable, but slowly, he grew to just accept Patton sitting next to him.

Virgil was the next to come. Logan scooted over so Patton would follow him, not wanting Virgil to sit too close. He knew too much and he couldn’t risk being found out. Roman stayed standing, instead moving to pick a film from his box of DVDs.

“Hey, Virgil, would you mind making the soup?” Roman requested, picking out quite a few boxes. At first, Logan was confused. Then, judging by their reactions, he figured this was just something they did. A tradition, maybe. Virgil was eager to stand and head into the kitchen, grabbing a can from the cabinet.

This would prove to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood mention in this chapter!

Roman laid out a few movie cases on the coffee table, allowing the two guests the option of choosing what they were going to watch. “Okay, here are your options!”

Upon seeing the multiple vampire movies, Patton moved to give Logan a concerned look. He knew how much Virgil was- in his opinion- teasing him, saying he was probably a vampire. 

Patton thought it was awful that he was trying so hard to open up, only to be pushed down by negative thoughts. He wouldn’t allow this to happen, though. Tonight would be fun, no one could get Logan down if Patton had anything to do with it!

The paler man seemed to pale a bit more at the sight of how many vampire movies there were. Roman likely only picked them out because it’s all Virgil seemed to be talking about recently, but Logan couldn’t get the thought out of his mind that maybe they knew.

Maybe they were starting to believe Virgil. Maybe it was about time for him to go. Just his luck; his friendship would only last about a month at most. The worst part was that he already began to feel so comfortable.

“I think we should watch this one!” Patton pointed to a Disney movie titled ‘Brother Bear.’ Oh, Logan loved bears. They were his favorite animal. He wished that he could be a bear instead of an immortal semi-human.

Immediately, Roman looked to Logan for his pick. He glanced up at the two before giving his answer. “I concur.” He simply put it with a nod, Patton looking ecstatic and Roman gladly picking up his little mess.

“Alright, so Brother Bear it is!” He cheered, opening up the case and putting in the DVD.

A loud groan sounded from the kitchen, signaling that Virgil had heard their choice. Really? Was someone like Logan allowing them to watch a cartoon? He thought that vampires wouldn’t appreciate modern culture… He sighed, remembering Patton’s words.

“Vampires aren’t real…” Echoed through his mind and he merely nodded to the father figment, gathering the garbage in Roman’s kitchen- including the can and its lid- and tossing it into the garbage. He had finished up the soup, bringing in a bowl for everyone. Logan begrudgingly included.

Late into the night, they watched a series of Disney movies. The large pot of soup was finished up rather quickly. Logan soon knew why it was a privilege to make it; the entire time they were eating, they fought about who made it better. The next sleepover, they decided that it would be Patton’s turn.

Apparently, Logan wasn’t trusted enough to be in on their little tradition.

He couldn’t blame them, honestly.

He had just entered their friend group expecting acceptance. And, for the most part, he got it. Virgil was the one thing keeping him from experiencing something he’s been without for so long. Without meaning to, he had begun to feel and think negatively of his shy friend, but it couldn’t be helped. Maybe in the future, they would get along better.

Logan didn’t have as much of the soup as the others did, cringing at how it tasted. He did like soup, yes, he could drink it, but this was just too watered down for his tastes. Too many noodles, carrots. Not enough meat.

He could feel Virgil’s glare, but Patton and Roman merely laughed. It appeared that he just didn’t like how Virgil made soup, making their arguments stronger. Well, it wasn’t wrong. He really just did not like the taste of the soup.

Late into the night, before they all went to sleep, Patton had noticed something Logan had been smelling for hours. All night, Logan felt unusually hungry. He figured he was just hallucinating the smell, but apparently, he wasn’t experiencing any psychological effects from hunger quite yet.

“Oh, you’re bleeding!” He cried out worriedly, pointing out the large cut that had appeared on Virgil’s arm. It must have gotten there through the can he had picked up so carelessly. The red liquid dripped down his arm and he merely glanced at it with a shrug.

“I guess I am.” Right away, he moved to look at Logan. He seemed to be drooling, eyes locked with the blood. His lips were slightly parted, yet not enough to show off his teeth. He closed his eyes and shook his head, averting his gaze away from the metallic goodness.

Stop it.

Virgil noticed the entire process, thoughts about Logan changing just a tad. He looked away. He looked like he was about to pounce right on him, but now he wouldn’t even look him in the face. Was he afraid of blood?

Roman was the first to actually react, standing up. “Wash it off, I’m sure I have a band-aid somewhere.” Two out of three nodded, Patton leading Virgil to the kitchen to wash off the dried blood. 

Logan stayed on the couch, trying to control his hunger. He rubbed at his necklace as a distraction, but it didn’t help. He was still starving. Even after the wound was patched up, he could smell the blood. It was still fresh, still open, still bleeding.

It was near midnight. They needed to sleep. They were all laying on the floor of the living room, most asleep. But Logan was stuck awake, unable to get a wink of sleep. He was hungry. He was starving. He needed a snack, he needed to eat.

Slowly, he turned his head over to see Virgil. His eyes were closed.

Strike.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood mention!

Logan drew in sharp breaths of air, trying to control himself. He would bite his lip, but long ago, he learned that wasn’t the best idea to contain it, contain his hunger. It was right there. So close, yet so far. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but this… He didn’t need to. He would just be borrowing a bit of blood from the other, no harm would be done.

No- He couldn’t do that. He wanted to be friends with there people, he wanted companionship! But… His needs always had to come before his wants, didn’t they?

He stayed up long past one, debating on the subject. His stomach was growling, groaning, trying to convince him to lurch forward. Go for it, take a bite. Drain him of his blood. That’s all you need to do, take some of it.

Virgil would live, wouldn’t he? If he was careful. But, he was starving. What would happen if he drank too much, what would happen if he ate past the point he wanted to? 

What would his new friends think of him?

That didn’t matter, they didn’t matter. All that mattered was eating, living, surviving, thriving. He had no choice. He threw off his necklace, immediately feeling the effects of it. The tips of his hair grew darker, his pupils thinned to a slit. His nails seemed to grow sharper, fangs longer. His tongue was a lot less thick, suitable for sealing up wounds to stop the victim from bleeding out.

He lunged, gently peeling off the bandage that had been stuck on his arm. He didn’t care if Virgil had stirred, he wouldn’t wake up. Logan was sure he was in too deep a sleep to wake up from something as simple as gently taking off a bandage.

He looked down at the wound, slowly bringing his teeth down. Okay, lined up. No need for new holes. He could seal up the cut after he was done, no one would know he was there. Right away, he sunk down.

“Come on- No, it’s lined up-” He fumbled a bit with getting his fangs in the wound. It was always an awkward situation when he needed to feed but didn’t want to hurt the victim. He leaned his teeth forward, hoping that would help. Nope, nope.

He tried shifting his body, moving the arm up instead. “It’s right there, why won’t it go in-” He whispered complaints to himself, voice somewhat altered due to the necklace being off and the fact that his teeth were trying (and failing) to enter Virgil’s arm.

“Maybe I need to jiggle it…” He suggested to himself, trying to jiggle his fangs into the cut. No, that didn’t work.

Said person had begun to stir, waking up. Logan didn’t notice, figuring he was just readjusting in his sleep. He could hear everything. His arm was up limply, cold hands holding it there. 

He was curious, but as he continued to hear the person’s struggles, he chose to just listen, not moving or opening his eyes. It was actually a bit hungry.

Logan was making small noises, unable to get his fangs properly into the small cut. He fumbled and Virgil could feel something sharp raking against his skin, causing a small shiver.

“Whatever,” He hissed, making Virgil think he was just going to give up.

Boy was he wrong!

He felt a pinching sensation over his wound. Apparently, Logan had just decided to bite down. At least it wasn’t a chomp. He only used his two front fangs, not his entire set of teeth. He began to take a bit of blood, undead heart stopping once he saw eyes.

Virgil decided that it was about time to see what was going on after the pinch. Was Roman trying to pull a prank on him? It wasn’t funny. But, upon raising his head to look, he was in shock. He was eye-to-eye with Logan, who’s foggy blue orbs were widened in fear and surprise.

His teeth were sunk into Virgil’s arm, having the nerve to continue sucking as Virgil looked at him. They spend a few moments in silence, simply glaring into each other’s eyes. It felt more like an awkward moment than they’d both expected.

After five minutes, Virgil decided to open his mouth and take a breath, seeming to be getting ready to scream.

Not thinking about it, Logan quickly took a fast slurp, causing Virgil to go light-headed. He took a good amount of his blood, but not enough to be lethal. He sighed, feeling a bit guilty. But, at the same time, he felt refreshed and full.

Now he was tired, now he could get some sleep. Virgil had been knocked out from the immediate loss of blood, so Logan didn’t feel weird licking up the leftovers and placing the bandage back over the wound.

Feeling much better, he laid down where he was, falling into a dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan hadn’t slept that soundly in so long. He felt renewed, almost like he had been reborn. He reached his arms above his head to stretch, loving how each and every joint popped once he moved.

The morning was perfect, sunlight filtering through the curtains in a way that created a red glow on the floor in front of them. Then, his great morning was ruined at the drop of a hat.

Right as he sat up to look at his friends, all eyes were set on him. One pair curious, another furious. What could this be about? He didn’t do anything wrong, did he?

Oh.

Oh, wait.

Remembering last night, he flinched back. Right; Virgil had caught him. But, didn’t he wipe his memory by taking enough blood? Could he have taken more? Damn it! Now his cover was blown and Patton, who had once been so friendly, now looked so furious.

“Uh…” He found himself becoming uncomfortable and feeling awkward. He knew exactly what the glares were for, but he couldn’t help feeling alienated after being accepted for just a short amount of time. He wasn’t ready for this, to be sent back out into the cold, unloving world again.

He had gotten a taste of love and now he was hooked.

Perhaps he now understood why his parents had died when he was so young. He was too isolated to grasp it, forming a bond with humans. If he made this out alive, he would be sure to never become so attached again.

Especially not to an attractive Disney fanatic that seemed to be giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Patton sat down in front of him, grabbing him by his chin. Right away, he was filled with a sense of fear. He would be killed for sure, they all do when a human finds out. From what he experienced, most of the time, a vampire would be lynched on the spot.

“Why did you do that?” Patton whispered, sounding much more intimidating than he looked. When he wanted to be, he could be extremely frightening. It seemed almost as if the entire room was coated in darkness, just the two of them. For all he knew, Patton could be brandishing a knife.

Play dumb. “Do… Do what?” He questioned, whimpering as his chin was pulled upward more, forcing his mouth to part slightly. Ah, it appears that he hadn’t put his necklace back on. His teeth were poking out, Patton investigating his long fangs.

“You bit Virgil. He had to go home, he looked so sick.” He sneered, swiping at Logan’s darkly tipped hair and peered into his milky blue catlike eyes. His hand was keeping his chin up, thumb rubbing against his long, sharp canine tauntingly.

Logan was at a loss. This is what he gets for thinking he could find a family, people who would care about him. For Logan, it was short-lived. Very short-lived. 

Patton was livid, snatching his hand away in mock fear of being bitten as well. “We should have listened to him.” By this time, he sounded less angry at Logan and more disappointed in himself.

Becoming free from Patton’s hold, Logan sat up, pulling his necklace on over his head. He was back to the way he was before, the main distinguishing feature being his teeth.

Then, he was on his feet. His heart was pulsing and all sorts of possibilities ran through his mind. He had long since tuned Patton out.

He was ranting and raving about how much Virgil deserved an apology, about how terrible Logan was. He had bitten Virgil, taken his blood without permission. Patton acted as if Virgil’s life was in danger.

His gaze had shifted over to Roman, who seemed lost in thought. He was obviously as shaken as Patton, but instead of a paternal protectiveness washing over him, Logan could read pure confusion and curiosity on his face.

It was easy to tell when Roman was thinking about something. Once he got lost in a train of thoughts, his nose automatically wrinkled up in the cutest way and he began to zone out. Logan wished he could see that face just a couple times more, but now he couldn’t.

“You know what people do to monsters, don’t you, Logan?” His and Roman’s attention snapped back to Patton, both in alarm. Patton’s glare was hard set on Logan, unwavering. The vampire stepped back, tears filling his eyes. He could see his entire life playing out before him. What could he do, what could he say?

“I...I don’t want to die,” He sobbed out under his breath, shaking his head and bolting for the door, fleeing the scene at breakneck speed.

Watching him go, Patton felt guilt course through his entire being. Once he caught the look Roman gave him, it only intensified. He hadn't meant to say that, it wasn't on purpose! It had just slipped out!

“Good job, Patton.” Was all Roman hissed before heading out the door, chasing after the man who was travelling at the speed of light. He just hoped he could find him, and if he did, it wouldn't be too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood mention, starvation mention, death mention!

“Logan, Logan!” Roman called out as he chased the poor man. He seemed to be able to follow his fear, his sorrow, his shame, and guilt. He could see just how much Logan didn’t want to do that. He saw how better he looked after waking up, how relaxed he seemed.

He was almost peaceful, full of zen. Roman wanted to see him like that a lot more, but Patton had to rip that away from him. He loved the guy, he really did, but sometimes he just needed to learn how to filter what he says when he’s feeling strong emotions.

In his pocket, Roman could feel his phone buzzing. He was notified of a notification. Or, was it a text message? He didn’t care. It didn’t matter who was trying to talk to him, he knew it wasn’t Logan. He was running far too fast to be holding a phone.

Out of breath, Roman had to stop for a few moments. Where could Logan be going? He didn’t know where his house was, or where he would hide. Would he go straight to an alleyway? Would he go home?

Deciding to try his luck, Roman wandered into the coffee shop in which they first met. He was taken back to the day. The world was in slow motion the moment his foot stepped into the door, time seems to stop.

Light purified the dark shop, the darkness being bid away. The room was bustling, workers expertly brewing the customer’s coffees and people coming in and out of the door he was standing right next to.

He moved his head over to the table that he first saw Logan, where his heart was drawn to. He could see the faint outline of him there, hunched over the desk, writing secretly in his thick journal. The body seemed nearly whimsical, hair shimmering and glistening in the soft light. 

Then, he saw himself walk up to the man. The two had their exchange, their lost words echoing in his mind. Nostalgia took over his vision, unable to see that no one was really at that table. Soon, his memories were broken by a woman rudely sitting where he once sat.

Taking a breath, Roman shook his head and moved, looking for the sandy-haired male. He was a fool for thinking he would come back here. Why would he? What would the point in that be? Then- he saw him. 

Roman’s heart was swelling at the scene before him. Where he was sitting was at the table Roman had brought him to that day, the large table that once held three chairs. It now held four. In his normal seat, Logan sat, sipping on the most extravagant cherry drink on the menu.

It appears he wasn’t the only one with the nostalgic chills.

Not thinking straight, (and honestly, when did he ever,) he moved to sit right in front of Logan.

He was doing exactly what he had been doing when they had first met. Writing in his private journal, sipping at his coffee. He obviously didn’t really like it, but there was obviously a reason that he had bought it. He didn’t notice the new presence at the table with him, so Roman had to intervene.

A cough is what drew Logan’s attention upwards. He was curious, but that feeling was soon replaced with fear when he saw who was in front of him. He bookmarked his page with the attached string, slamming the pages closed.

“Please, leave me alone,” He lowered his voice, trembling. He started to stand, ready to move, ready to flee. “I don’t, I don’t want-” He breathed, unsure what to do. Should he kill them? Was that what he was supposed to do? He’s never encountered a situation like this before. 

Nonono, that isn’t good. He just ran quite a few miles to find him! Cautiously, Roman held his hands up. “Woah, woah… No one is going to kill you, Logan. Please, sit down…” He nearly begged as Logan eyed him.

Was he serious? Was he supposed to believe him just like that? Deciding to try his luck, he slowly lowered himself back into his seat.

Good, Logan was willing to talk- if not that, then listen. “I just want to know what’s going on, I don’t-” He confessed calmly, wanting to convey his concern to Logan. But, before he could finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted by a small voice.

“I didn’t want to hurt him.” It was Logan’s turn to explain himself. His eyes were open widely like that of a doe, instilled with fear and a bit of shock from the situation. 

If Roman didn’t already know that Logan meant no harm, then he did now.

“I didn’t make any new wounds. Actually- I didn’t even want to feed off of him in the first place. It was just…” He breathed shakily. Roman deserved an explanation and he felt he needed to tell him for his own safety.

“You saw the blood.” Roman finished for him, understanding wholeheartedly. With a thick swallow, Logan nodded, “I smelled it first, though.” He murmured, holding his head in one of his hands. 

Logan took a sharp breath, moving that hand to rub his face. “You were hungry. Weren’t you.” Logan froze.

It was more of a statement- an observation, really. Roman had obviously been able to tell that Logan was hungry. He just didn’t know to what extent his dietary needs were limited to.

“Yes.” His eyes were closed, hidden behind his hand. “I hadn’t eaten like that for… A long time. There was someone I worked with for a while, but… He’s currently unavailable.”

For a while, Logan had been working with another human. This human, though, had a secret to nearly the same extent as his.

He was a murderer, a serial killer. Logan jumped on the opportunity in an instant, feeding on the leftovers that he provided. The man lied and cheated the victim to submit, killing them however he wanted. 

He provided Logan with food and the vampire provided the killer with the ability to frame whoever he wanted. After all, there could be a sealed wound. It could easily have been a suicide.

But, he wouldn’t tell Roman that he worked with a human murderer.

Roman nodded, looking at him in awe. Logan lowered his hands to rest on the table, now staring right back at him.

“Could you tell me about yourself? The… The truth.” He requested, clearly interested.

“Alright.” Logan agreed reluctantly, folding his hands on the black, metallic table.

“Feel free to ask me whatever you’d like.” At that, Roman was ecstatic. He would do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death mention, sad backstory );

Roman was flooded with joy. At last, at long last, Logan was finally opening up to him. No longer would he be such a secret, no longer would he be left in the dark. Now he could know, now a proper friendship could bloom.

“How did it happen?” He asked softly, his large grin pinching at his cheeks. Logan raised a brow, at first confused, then it clicked. Right- he wanted to know how he became a vampire.

For the most part, asking a vampire that question is borderline taboo. It could be a traumatic experience, or it could just be seen as rude. But, Logan didn’t mind. After all, it was a human asking. He didn’t know any better.

He started out as a human, like most vampires his age. It was a thing that swept the nation he lived in but was luckily stopped before it could begin an apocalypse. Logan hardly made it out alive.

Taking a breath, Logan began to summarize his story. “I started out as a human,”

He was interrupted by a squeal.

“...A human.” He nodded, continuing. “I was born and raised in France. For the most part, I had a normal life. Though, I didn’t really… Last long. I didn’t get to have the chance to live out my adult years as a human.” His face was downcast, a frown crossing his lips.

Hearing that already broke his heart. He didn’t get to live very long? What happened? He wanted to know all about it, but he could see that it was making Logan upset. “And then? What came next?” The Disney fan asked calmly, sympathy evident in his eyes.

Nodding, Logan went on. His eyes stayed downcase, a frown still tugging at his lips. “I died. I can remember every detail, too… It was a murder, I wasn’t going to make it, even if there were any doctors around.” Tears pricked at his eyes, body searing in pain at the mere memory.

Recoiling, Roman felt horrible for even asking. That sounded horrible, and Logan looked near tears! He was about to tell him that he didn’t have to keep continuing, but he felt like he needed to. He deserved it.

“It was during the time of vampires. It was called The Immortal Epidemic of…” He trailed off on the year, numbers unable to be recognized.

“I’m sorry, what?” Roman cocked his head.

“The immortal epidemic of…” Again, he trailed off on the year.

“One more time,” He thought he could get it if he listened close enough.

“Old!” He nearly shouted, having to take a breath. Roman was startled, but quickly recovered once he saw the look on his face. With a small snicker, he gave a small shake of his head. 

Back into his small story, Logan finished off the tale. “After that, another immortal found me. He was old, looked tired all the time… And, he bit me. He took pity and gave me another chance at life.” He was now smiling at his hands, tears threatening to spill over. “And like that, he disappeared. I was just glad that when I got home, my parents had turned too.”

“That was so sweet,” Roman nearly squealed, hands over his face to refrain from doing so. Shrugging, Logan looked away, awaiting another question. Roman took the hint, deciding to at least attempt to turn to a brighter subject.

“I bet vampire puberty sucked, huh?” He snickered, unprepared for what he was about to hear next.

Logan took a sharp breath, ignoring the pun. “It is painful, yes, but it will be over soon.”

Roman was in shock. Wait- Logan was- He was still going through puberty? Logan could see his confusion, so he decided he should explain. “Vampire puberty lasts a long time; a very, very long time. It doesn’t help that I was a late bloomer though.” 

Late bloomer. Late bloomer? Usually, women said that when they were awaiting a larger chest. Embarrassed, Logan sighed. Why did he have to choose this topic? He lowered his voice, blush crossing his face. “I… Still haven’t gotten my wings yet.” He murmured.

“You get wings?!” Roman whisper-yelled, eyes sparkling in awe. This made Logan feel a bit better, smiling.

“I do.” He loved the way Roman’s eyes lit up, how there seemed to be stars captured within his copper eyes.

That was amazing, truly amazing. Does it end once his wings were fully grown? That was likely. Deciding to stray from embarrassing topics, he decided to move on.

“I thought your eyes would be red.” Logan shrugged, “It’s a recessive trait that most vampire-borns have.” He explained, making Roman nod.

So, here he was with a vampire. In a coffee shop on a lovely day, eyes locked. It seemed almost as if he were in a teen romance novel. He then gasped, snatching his hands up and forcing locked eyes. 

“Bite me, daddy!” He yelled out on impulse, causing Logan to go from ghostly white to a fiery red. “I- No! Don’t, don’t call me that!” Logan sputtered, hugging hismelf and trying to avoid all the glances that were now on them.

“Turn me, I-” Logan slapped a hand over Roman’s mouth, standing up and taking him outside. 

Once outside, Logan began to walk. “Don’t do things like that!” He whisper-hissed. Now his guard was up. At any moment, more humans could come and exterminate him.

Realizing his mistake, he sulked, but nodded. “Fine… But, please- could you turn me into one? My neck’s all for you,” He yearned to become a vampire as well, so he could participate in all of his teen romance fantasies.

“I don’t think you realize how risky it really is to be a vampire.” Logan had nearly sneered, shaking his head and looking down. “No.” He didn’t want to tell him that he wasn’t old enough yet. The main thing, though, was that he really didn’t want to.

Puffing out his cheeks and folding his arms over his chest, Roman huffed. “Fine.”

After a few moment of aimless walking, Roman piped up. “Do you want to come back to my house? I’m sure Patton will understand if you explain to him what really happened…” Roman suggested, rubbing his arm.

Logan weighed his options. On one hand, he could regain his friendship with Patton and maybe even strengthen what he had with Virgil. But, on the other hand, Patton could be waiting there with whatever he needed to kill a vampire.

He figures he’s lived a good life.

Without warning, he ducks down and sweeps Roman off his feet. Logan was rather lanky, but he was still about half a head shorter than Roman. In surprise, he gasped, shifting his gaze upwards. His heart skipped a beat, pink creeping across his cheeks. He was being held in bridal style.

“Put your head on my chest, tuck in your arms, and don’t move your legs.” He commanded firmly, not moving until Roman did so. At first, he was confused, but after complying, Logan dashed off at the speed of a moving car, heading towards his make-believe prince’s home.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon reaching Roman’s home, Logan set the man down in front of his door. They had gotten there in a matter of minutes, due to the speed Logam was going. He could probably get there in three, had he not been carrying a human.

Roman was a bit lightheaded once he was on the ground, body trembling. That- that was amazing! He fixed his tousled hair, clearing his throat and standing upright at the door after unlocking it.

“You may come in,” He welcomed Logan in, opening the door for him and bowing. Raising a brow, Logan entered. He was near trembling, arms pressed to his chest for comfort.

As Logan entered the house, he was met with not only Patton, but Virgil as well. The former had a protective arm around the dark, strange friend, while the latter just looked confused and hurt. Both followed his every move, shifting away as he sat down at the table, settling into the chair right in front of them. 

A pregnant silence loomed over the three, hard glares digging into his skull. The one to interrupt the passive-aggressive silence was Roman. He nudged Logan in the back, making a gesture with his head, as if asking him to tell them what they needed to know.

Shifting his vision from Roman to them, he felt his heart stop beating. He didn’t want to tell them, even though they likely already knew. He couldn’t trust them, all faith in Patton had been diminished the moment he woke up that morning. Virgil never liked him in the first place.

Swallowing thickly, Logan shook his head. He didn’t want to, he just couldn’t. The more people that knew, the worse off he would be. He just needed to get away. He’d already put so much faith in Roman, but he couldn’t risk letting any more people know.

“I...I do sincerely apologize,” He whispered, voice wavering in shame. His head was ducked down a bit in shame as he apologized, a small habit he had picked up during his time in asia. The apology caused Virgil and Patton to look at each other, expressions softening.

They had expected Logan to be fierce. After all, he was obviously a vampire. They had expected him to harm them, or at the very least try to guilt trip them. What they didn’t expect, though, was to see just how much shame he felt in his heart.

“...Why?” Patton asked, wanting to finally get an answer to the question he had asked that morning. “Why did you bite him?” He squeezed Virgil protectively, almost as if to be a human shield in case Logan were to attack them.

“I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t control myself. I just- saw and smelled the blood. I didn’t want to… I didn’t even open a new wound.” He looked away, unable to face them. “I haven’t… I hadn’t had blood in months. Instinct just kicked in.” He nearly whispered, rubbing his arms. His face and tone were dripping with guilt.

Right away, Patton felt bad. He felt bad for yelling, for planting fear in Logan’s heart. There must have been a reason and he was too angry to see it. He let go of Virgil, who was having similar thoughts.

Suddenly, Logan felt the warmth of another body. As he looked up, he could see Patton, wrapping his arms around his body. His blind rage was gone and he felt so horrible for viewing Logan as a horrible monster just because he was hungry. But- wasn’t that what he was? A monster?

Shaking that thought away, Patton tightened the hug a tad. Hesitantly, Logan brought his arms up to return it, though it was only the ghost of a hug. He’s not been hugged in so long; has it been decades? Centuries? He couldn’t remember.

After Patton had calmed down and sank away to sit back in his own chair, Virgil spoke up. “So you’re a bloodsucker.” Logan had flinched at the term, offense written all over his face. Retracting his words, Virgil was hesitant to speak again. “Was- Was that an offensive slur-?” He cringed once Logan nodded slowly.

He took a breath, shaking his head and looking down. “I guess it’s my turn to apologize.” This grabbed Logan’s attention, causing him to cock his head a bit. What was there for Virgil to apologize about? He was correct about his accusations.

“I’m sorry for being so mean to you.” He ducked down his head a bit as Logan had, figuring that was some sort of vampire thing. He didn’t want to be rude, so he figured he would be respectful if he just did what Logan did. 

A smile creeps onto Logan’s face. He couldn’t help it; Virgil had just apologized to him. He meant it. Dipping his head in acceptance, Logan bade away the butterflies in his stomach. “All is forgiven.” His voice was low and soft, showing his sincerity.

With a large grin, Patton pretended that nothing had even happened. “Why don’t we order pizza and re-do our sleepover?!” He suggested, reaching over the table to throw his arms around both Virgil and Logan, pulling them in for a good group Christian side-hug.

“No!” Roman shouted at the idea, causing Virgil to flinch and Logan to raise a brow. Patton pouted, “Why not?” There really was no reason for them to not get pizza, other than Roman not wanting them to stay the night.

“Logan can’t have pizza, they put garlic on it!” He couldn’t be serious. Logan’s face fell in annoyance and he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Patton gasping and Virgil giving a small ‘ohh’ of understanding.

Facepalming, Patton shook his head. “How could I forget that?!”

“I don’t-”

“Why can’t we have spaghetti?” Virgil suggested.

“That has garlic too!”

“I can-”

“What’s something we can have?”

Sick of being talked over, Logan had just decided to give a suggestion. “What about pizza?” That was the first suggestion, right? As long as they got a deep-dish pizza with meat on it, he wouldn’t be harmful to him. It’s hard for him to eat thin things like lettuce and thin pizza. The meat would make it healthy for him.

The others seemed appalled by his suggestion, gasping dramatically. “But- but- won’t you die?” Patton nearly whispered, making Logan’s eye twitch.

Sneering, Logan answered the question, rubbing his temples. “No. No, I won’t die. Unlike the vampires from Twilight, I’m not allergic to garlic.” He sounded exasperated, sending Roman a side glance. They had quieted, just nodding.

“...Well, I’ll order the pizzas! What do you guys want?” Patton pulled out his phone, waiting for the answers.

Virgil wanted cheese (of course, what could go wrong with cheese,) and Roman wanted BLT. Logan nearly snickered at the surprised faces he got when he asked for meat-lovers. Tonight would be a fun re-do, even if he would get a lot of questions and misconceptions about who he was.

That’s okay. He was just glad to have some friends, but he was even more glad that the friends happened to be these humans. 

After the pizza arrived, the four had the best time of their lives, sleeping where they fell. Yes, these humans were suitable companionship. At least he wasn’t alone anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Late into the night, Logan thought about his future. Namely, his wings. He knew they were going to come in soon, they just had to! They’ve been so long overdue that he was frightened that he would get a horrible set of wings.

He sat on the couch, hugging his arms, staring off into the distance as he overthought it. Most of the time, when a Vampire’s wings took to long to come in, they would be horrible, ugly wings. He could have the wings of an ostrich- or worse- a bat. He shivered at the thought.

Though, there was a very small percentage of him getting those wings. He was French, after all. Wings were based mainly on race and time; what if he got a pigeon’s wings?! That would be horrible! Not to mention the bat wings; those were still an option.

Unable to find himself asleep, Logan stood and headed into the kitchen, creeping quietly. By now, he had pinpointed where the glasses were held. He nabbed one and filled it with water, sipping at the still liquid.

It was cold, pouring down his throat without protest. Though- there suddenly seemed to be something in the way of him getting to the water. Confused, he pulled away, trying to look at what may be on his face, pulling it from the cup.

Unable to see anything, he stood, chair toppling over. In shock, he fell as well, falling right onto some body part that he didn’t even know he had yet.It stung and felt like it had nearly browen, but luckily, it hadn’t.

He looked down at his hands that seemed to have an orange tint, bringing his new orange claws to his face. No, nonono- this wasn’t right. He felt something cold, smoothe. Something hard.

He had a beak.

He moved the new limbs, seeing small, pink, feathery wings on his back. With a squawk, he jumped to his webbed feet, looking down at himself. He was a flamingo?! Since when?! His heart was thumping and he ran to the bathroom, wanting to look in a mirror.

Once looking at himself in the mirror, he could see himself. He was back to normal, except shirtless. Confused, he brought a hand up to run his fingers through his hair, only to find a line of black, webbed flesh connecting from his waist to his wrist.

Immediately, he screamed, throwing down his arm and fleeing the room. He couldn’t have bat wings! That’s not who he was, he wasn’t a bat- was he? He ran and ran, finding himself at the top of Roman’s staircase.

When was he up there? He didn’t remember going upstairs. He didn’t ask for permission, nor was he asked to go up there. Wasn’t he just in the kitchen? This night was just too confusing.

He stared down, vision tunneling. The stairs elongated, spiraling down. Hesitantly, he took a step. He needed to get downstairs, get some help, maybe. They wouldn’t understand, but it would still help to try… right?

The moment he got onto the stairs, he felt his arms morph into black flippers. He waved them around as he tripped over one of his little legs, falling down what seemed to be flights and flights of stairs. He tumbled down, feathers of every hue floating around the air.

Bumps and bruises filled his once fair skin and he finally crashed into the bottom of the stairwell, screaming the moment he felt pain coursing through his body.

He popped off of the couch with a loud scream, waking those around him. Roman looked in shock, Virgil jumped in fear, and Patton hadn’t heard, for he was in the kitchen.

Logan was sweating up a storm, looking around in confusion. Wasn’t he just falling? Then, he tried to look at his back. Weren’t there just wings? Realizing that it was just a dream, he began to calm down. But, what did it mean?

He didn’t even realize he had tears streaming down his face until Roman wiped them away. He shifted around to look up at two of his three friends, swallowing thickly. He was then hit with a wave of heat, unable to feel anything but sick.

Flames rolled across his body, making him push Roman away. He couldn’t be too close- he felt too hot for that. Why did he feel so hot? He wasn’t wearing a blanket and he was sure he remembered seeing Roman turn on the air conditioning. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Virgil asked quietly, even though he knew that was the case. He could just tell from his actions, the way he just started crying when he woke up.

Nodding, Logan took a few breaths and moved to sit up, tugging his navy turtleneck over his head and pulling it away from his body. Roman and Virgil was curious about why he did this, but didn’t say anything about it. “Do you want to tell us what it was about?”

No, he didn’t. He really didn’t want to talk about the dream without knowing what it meant. Only, what would the harm of it be? It may even help him to talk about it. He took in a breath and nodded hesitantly.

“I...I finally got my wings. None of them were very good at all. I just- kept turning into other things, and then I fell down the stairs. It was just… A very strange dream.” Roman was just as confused as Logan, but Virgil seemed to understand.

When he heard laughing, Logan and Roman raised a brow, looking at Virgil quizzically. What was he laughing about? After calming down, he finally explained. “You’re worried about the future. Obviously you’re scared about growing up if you fell down the stairs after getting wings you didn’t want.” He spoke softly, folding his arms across his chest.

Yeah, that sounded about right. He was rather afraid of what would happen after his wings sprouted, what the future would hold. Nodding, Roman and Virgil sat on either side of him, giving small, reassuring pats. “Whatever you get should be just fine.” Roman encouraged, giving him a hug.

He felt scorching heat radiating from his body, but he figured it would be alright to allow Roman just one hug. After a few moments, he pushed Roman off gently, standing up and stretching. Patton then called them into the kitchen for breakfast.

Whatever wings he gets, he’s sure that his new friends will be supportive.

He loves these humans so much already.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild illness mention, vomit!

Months pass and their friendship grows and blooms, becoming more beautiful after each day they spend together. Bonding over laughs, trips to the mall, strolls along the path at the park. By that time, Logan had felt comfortable enough to join in on their hand-holding.

Patton took care of Logan’s nails. He cut, filed, and painted them. He was hesitant to do so since they were there to aid in feeding, but he was relieved to find that his nails grew back once he took off his necklace.

Virgil helped with his aesthetic. Logan felt uncomfortable with wearing a few of his favorite accessories around his friends, but after assurance from Virgil and seeing how they treated each other with respect, Logan had gone back to wearing them. A thick choker hid most of his neck, allowing him to wear T-shirts.

Roman was there when Logan needed him- for anything. They had moved into two different houses after learning that Logan lived on the street. Patton and Virgil moved into a single house together and Logan was invited to stay in Roman’s house with him.

There would be no protesting from Logan. It’s not often that he has a roof to sleep under and call his own, since he actually prefers to sleep outside. It feels more natural, plus he gets more opportunities to feed. On top of that, the night sky is beautiful.

That feeling of heat that he’d developed somewhere in April still hadn’t gone away. If anything, it had gotten worse. At first, he assumed it was just because it was summer, but he’s never felt so overheated before. The heat got even worse when September rolled around.

He didn’t understand why it was happening, but he was constantly sweating, constantly feeling hot. There was no reason as to why. He wasn’t running a fever, was he? Well- he’s actually never checked. He wasn’t sick, there were no other symptoms.

Actually- it may be a hormonal thing. Lately, he could feel himself becoming more aggressive, having the urge to play a lot more. Like a child, he wanted to play. He wanted to tackle one of his friends and wrestle, having to bite his lips to avoid sinking his teeth into them.

He had gotten more hungry. He was more tempted to attack strangers on the street- sometimes even his friends! There was no controlling it, other than the last-minute restraint. His stomach often growled at him- something it had never done much of before.

There was no explaining it, his body was out of control and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was feeling aggressive, hungry, playful, and overall not good. Heat always rolled on his body, he was always sweating. He was glad to carry a small fan without his friends criticizing him.

Even so, he continued to socialize with his friends, going to every outing- especially coffee days. They stayed at the same table at the same time every Thursday. It was almost ritualistic. They would sit there and tell each other stories, even making a few up.

Logan sipped on a warm cherry drink. It was supposed to mimic blood since Halloween was rolling around, but Logan knew that it tasted nothing like blood. It just tasted like fruit punch. But, it was festive, and it made Patton and Roman amused.

“By the way, Logan, do you have any siblings?” Roman asked curiously, cocking his head. It was a good question- they were talking about only children versus children with siblings. He thought about it but remembered no siblings.

“No,” He answered honestly, making Virgil and Roman to turn to Patton. “So you’re the odd one out this time,” Virgil jested playfully, nudging his arm a bit. The male now clad in an orange shirt with a black cat on it shrugged, smiling.

Logan was confused. Does that mean Roman and Virgil didn’t have any siblings either? Patton had a sibling. Logan’s heart dropped, staring at Patton’s face, taking in his features. He knew something about him was familiar, he had a small hint, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

Uncomfortable, Logan shifted in his seat. “Logan hasn’t met him before, has he?” Patton’s eyes were digging into Logan’s, making him sweat even more. His gaze was hard, familiar, similar to his. He swallowed thickly, shaking his head.

“It’s too bad he ran away from here… I would love to introduce him to you.” He looked to Virgil and Roman. They didn’t seem to think anything was wrong with Patton, but Logan could sense it. His voice seemed a bit lower, his gaze was sharper.

Shakily, Logan stood up. “I’m going to the restroom,” He began, quickly tacking something on at the end as he saw Patton begin to stand as well. “Virgil, didn’t you need to go too?” He shot him a glance, showing just how terrified he felt.

Virgil got the message, jumping to his feet. “Yeah, I’ve honestly been waiting for one of you guys to go before I did.” Roman nodded in understanding and Patton’s nod was slow, calculating. The two quickly moved away, recouping in the bathroom.

“Okay, what’s up?” Virgil asked, able to sense that something was wrong. No way was Logan going to react like that for no reason.

“Does Patton have a twin?” Logan asked right away, eyes wide.

Slowly nodding his head, Virgil gave a confused look. “Yes?”

Logan’s stomach flipped. He felt sick. That- that wasn’t Patton out there. If he wasn’t already feeling sick, he would have merely danced around his words and dealt with it. But, his head was reeling and his body couldn’t handle the stress.

He clamped a hand over his mouth and immediately ran to a stall, hardly able to make it to the toilet before his breakfast and coffee came right back up. Alarmed, Virgil followed and rubbed his back reassuringly, a bit startled by this action.

It seemed like he just kept vomiting forever, moments turning into minutes that passed slowly. When he had finally finished, Virgil helped him to his feet, cringing as he wiped off his mouth with his arm. He was radiating heat- if he had a fever, how hadn’t he noticed before?

He raked his fingers through his hair, letting go as Logan hiccuped and pushed away. “...I’m sorry,” He apologized, knowing that was disgusting. He flicked a bit of vomit off of his hand and onto the floor.

Shaking his head, Virgil just escorted him out of the bathroom. “You two were in there for a while.” Patton pointed out suspiciously as they went back to the table, watching Virgil grab their things.

“Logan just vom’d.. I’m gonna take him home.” Virgil offered, not leaving any room for Roman or Patton to even make a sound. They shifted out of the coffee shop, using Virgil’s car to drive to Roman and Logan’s house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illness mention, vomit mention

It was a quiet car ride back, nearly silent. The only noise between the two was the humming of the engine and the gravel that the tires of the car kick up. On a normal day, it would be a peaceful ride, a comfortable silence looming over the two.

Now, though, the air around them was full of anxious fears and a thick, sick aura. Logan was in the passenger seat, staring out the window as he leaned on the door. Upon entering the car, Virgil had hastily handed him a trash bag.

Behind the seats, Virgil had many trash bags tucked away for purposes just like these. Roman often taunted him for being so cautious, but his caution seemed to be in his favor now. 

Often times, Virgil would give rides to people and not know they were carsick and have to pull over somewhere. So, without having the risk of having someone vomit in his car, he felt more comfortable giving those people rides.

And just to his luck, Logan had used the bag. He was careful not to look, knowing how much more awful that would make him feel. It left a pit in his own stomach, feeling horrible for him. Logan didn’t deserve to feel sick, and it had come on so suddenly soon. He was fine that morning...

After waiting a few minutes, though, he turned his head curiously, sighing upon being met with the sight. Logan’s head was on the window, neck crooked to the side. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar, the bag slipping through his now limp fingers. He breathed softly, gently. 

Shaking his head, Virgil moved his eyes back to the road. He was glad to be headed to Roman's house; it was closer and quicker anyway. Logan was most comfortable there, having moved all his stuff in and settled down.

His mind wandered to what had happened in the bathroom. The urgency in his voice, the terror behind it. Something was going on with Patton- or his twin. But, he’s been gone for years. He grew more distant, ran away… Rumors buzzed around their small town that he was a vampire.

But, based on the knowledge he has, Patton’s brother couldn’t be a vampire, could he? Patton was raised by his side, no one in his family was a vampire. He didn’t have a pendant that Logan had, but…

The way Logan responded.

With a shaky breath, Virgil pulled into the red and pink driveway- definitely Roman’s. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, going around to open the passenger door. Logan nearly fell out, but Virgil caught him in time.

The sudden jolt woke Logan up. He made a small noise and sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes and adjusting his glasses... He was still tired. So, so tired.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Virgil jested, helping Logan out of the car. He was still gripping the trash bag for dear life, not trusting himself enough to go very long without it. He was weak on his legs, causing Virgil to allow him to lean heavily on him.

Both men journeyed to the door, Virgil moving his head up to ask Logan for the key. He was relatively taller than everyone else, so it felt weird to have his head resting on top of Virgil’s. Nodding, Logan reached into his pocket and lazily handed him the key, already dozing off.

Once in the door, Virgil steered him to the couch, setting him down. “Do you need anything?” He asked awkwardly, wringing his hands. His heart was pulsing and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted- needed to help. He felt an overwhelming urge to become a mother hen.

“Blankets,” Logan suggested lowly, laying down on his side. Right away, Virgil dashed off. Blankets- but wasn’t he hot? Maybe he needed to sweat it out. Logan knew more than he did, he probably knew best. 

Logan had no idea what was going on. He felt feverish, like his body was searing, like his skin was melting. Yet, he had the strong urge to grab a blanket and curl up in it. The moment he was given a soft blanket, he snatched it and tightly wrapped it around himself. Right away, he fell back asleep, not caring if his glasses fell or not.

Seeing Loan just snatch the blanket away from him and roll himself up in it startled Virgil for sure. He usually wasn’t so aggressive. He was usually cool, calm, graceful. But, now he was acting like a hermit, just taking what he needed and shutting himself out.

Concerned, Virgil brought his fingers up to his mouth. What should he do? Logan looked awful. He was curled up tightly, the blanket looking even tighter. He looked as though he were a little burrito.

He pulled his phone out and dialed Roman, foot thumping against the ground. He needed to be here for Logan, he could feel their silent bond.

“Hello?” Roman answered, making Virgil sigh in relief.

“Hey, Roman, could you come home? It’s about Logan…” He slowly turned to look at the sleeping vampire.

“...Don’t bring Patton.”

He left it at that, ending the call. He waited in the kitchen, making something light for Logan if he wanted to eat when he woke up. It was a soup, more creamy than watery. He knew Logan liked that. Cream-based soups may upset Roman’s stomach, but Logan absolutely adores them.

He had just poured a bowl for himself when he heard the door opening. Making his way to the door, he sat the bowl down on the table, pleased to see that Patton was nowhere to be found. 

“Is he okay?” Roman asked at once, closing the door behind him and moving to sit down in front of Logan, right in front of his face. He brushed hair out of his face, feeling Logan’s forehead. He felt just fine.

Standing up, Roman’s brows knitted together. He approached Virgil, feeling conflicted and lied to. “He doesn’t have a fever.” He whisper-hissed before Virgil could say anything. He sputtered, confused.

“I- he- I-” He stammered, confused. He had a fever not too long ago. Maybe the blankets did help?

“Is this supposed to be a prank?” He felt uncharacteristically angry. No one messed with Logan. He had brought him into this friend group and he felt like he needed to protect him.

“No! He puked in the car and at the cafe! Look, the trash bag is right by the door!” He pointed to the once white bag, neither parties noticing Logan waking up and uncurling out of his cocoon.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been the first time in months that Logan didn’t feel hot, he wasn’t feeling that burning, searing, sweltering, blistering heat that once harmed him so much. 

He was freed from the lava, freed from the upchucking. No more would that happen, for he no longer felt sick to his stomach.

As he sat up, the blankets pooled at his waist. He had a good nap, not caring how long it was. He yawned and moved to stretch.

But, the moment he moved to stretch his back, he felt a stinging pain, followed by pounding. Just as one problem is solved, another one starts.

A small cry caused Virgil and Roman to shift their gaze toward the noise, gasping upon seeing Logan wake up. He snaked his hands under his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. He felt excruciating pain in his back and Roman’s eyes were lowered to his pendant.

“My back is in extreme pain,” He quietly whimpered, knowing that he could be blunt and tell Virgil whenever any pain starts. In an instant, he was right by his side, awkwardly rubbing his shoulders for comfort. He wanted to massage his back for him, but he didn’t know if that would hurt him or not.

Before Logan could say anything else, Roman decided to speak up. “Logan, your pendant.” He pointed out, swiftly heading forward to take it in his hand. It felt frozen, yet it had some sort of friendly warmth. It was glowing almost like a phone with a notification.

“It was glowing like this when you took me home a while ago…” He tried to think of possible reasons as to why this was happening, only for Logan’s fallen face to raise. Roman was shocked by the sudden smile. The two humans sho each other a puzzled glare.

Logan scrambled up off the couch and threw off his shirt, looking down at his necklace. He knew what was happening. A vampire’s pendant only glew like this if they had gained something new. The last time it happened, Logan had earned his strength.

Expecting a new ability or sharper nails, he took off his necklace, allowing his audience to just watch. As he removed the black rope from his neck, a bright light glinted off of his body, forcing all of their eyes to shut momentarily.

By the time their sight had been restored, they stared at Logan. He was confused at their awestruck stares, awkwardly looking around. “...What?” He really didn’t know yet? Roman gave a small snicker and made a small gesture. 

“Look down.”

Logan did as he was told, taken aback at what he saw. A pure white set of translucent flesh rested around his body, curled up like his blanket had been. Streaks of black dribbled down from the top, reaching not long under halfway down the wing. Slowly, he unfurled the set, holding them out.

They reached a few heads over his own, the picture of clarity and grace. As the wings went downward, they became ruffled down by his waist. And, at the bottom of his behind, they curled into two small tails.

Virgil was frozen with wonder and reverence. His eyes were wide with what seemed to be stars, heart swelling that he could be one of the first to see it. He felt deep pride for Logan, quite happy that he had finally reached that point in his life where he was finally finished maturing.

It was really a sight to behold. Roman was smiling giddily like an idiot, loving the way his wings refracted the light that shimmered through them. His hands were clenched together, teeth biting down gently on them so he wouldn’t make a sound.

“Why don’t you try them out?” Virgil suddenly suggested after a long moment’s pause, taking a step forward. Right away, Logan shook his head, once more baffling the pair in front of him. He’s waited so long for these wings and he didn’t even want to use them?

“They need to dry,” He explained, refraining from touching them. Virgil and Roman made a small ‘oooh,’ nodding their heads. That made sense; new butterflies needed to wait for their wings to dry, so why wouldn’t Logan’s be the same?

He headed out into the backyard, glad that they had a fence. Grabbing a chair, he moved it into the grass, laying on his stomach to allow his wings the ability to dry faster. Logan was feeling the full rainbow of human emotion.

It was glorious. His wings were beautiful, much better than what he had expected. But, at the same time, it was frightening. He was officially an adult now, no longer considered a vampire adolescent. He had new body parts to take care of.

With a sigh, he relaxed, hearing Roman move to sit next to him. Soon after, Virgil followed suit. He was sure they were there to congratulate him on his wings or to just stare at them. He couldn’t blame them; they were pretty hypnotic.

“...Why butterfly wings?” He finally heard Virgil ask. He adjusted his body so he could look at them without disrupting his still somewhat wet wings, wanting to offer as much explanation as he can.

“By their pattern, they’re scarce swallowtail wings. Quite the common species in France. I’m purebred French, so it makes sense.” Virgil was aghast, while Roman was not. Oops- guess he never told him that he was French. 

“Will you fly me places once they’re dry?!” Roman was just excited to try them out, disappointed at the answer he had gotten. Logan wanted to, he really did, but he just couldn’t.

He pinched his nose as he answered, “No.” He started bluntly, having to sputter and continue after seeing that look. That sad puppy dog pout that Patton usually pulled. “I-I can’t fly with them in the first place,”

“Why have wings if you can’t use them?”

“They’re just not used for flying. Our bones aren’t light enough for us to be picked up off the ground.”

“So they’re useless.”

Roman shot Virgil a glare, only to be met with a shrug. Logan sighed, exasperated, shaking his head. “They have a purpose. It’s just not flying.” These humans were going to give him a headache by how often they were confused.

They just needed a story for everything. “What is said ‘purpose,’ then, if they have one?” Roman sounded skeptical, getting more comfortable in his spot.

“Mating.” Was his first answer, raising his hands so he could count down their usage on his fingers for them. “Speed, intimidation, identification, classification, and occasionally to display emotion, depending on what type they are and if they’re not being held open to dry.”

That… made a lot of sense to them. Nodding slowly, Roman decided to ask yet another question. “Classification? What class are you?” He seemed excited, seeing it as a hierarchy of numbers when it really wasn’t. There was no first, second, or third class. It was a spectrum, really. But, he figured he’d simplify it for him.

“Wings like these are a cause for respect from other vampires. Butterfly wings are not common, much less scarce swallowtail. They symbolize elegance and sophistication. The species is French native, bringing more points there. Not many vampires are pure-blooded french.” This time, Virgil just blurted out a question without giving Roman the ability to talk over him.

“Is there anything that Vampires do when they get their wings?” It was a good question. His friends really didn’t know all that much about his culture, so i was good that they wanted to know. He thought about it, “Well… Usually, it’s up to the person that wants to celebrate.”

“...Meaning not me.” Logan pointed to himself. The one gaining wings close to never wanted to celebrate.

So, in other words, the parents or mentor make the plans most of the time. Roman and Virgil looked to each other, knowing that they needed to fill this role.


	14. Chapter 14

This was going to be the best celebration in the history of ever! Roman was sure they were going to have a blast, there was no doubt about that. His plans were always great, so of course, this one would be too.

He planned on taking them all out to the mall since it held a Chuck E Cheese, treating the situation just like a birthday party. Logan loved pizza, Roman loved the people in costumes, Virgil loved terrorizing the children, and Patton loved the atmosphere.

It was just a recipe for success! Roman figured it would be fun for everyone. He’d asked Virgil and he had given his seal of approval. So- Virgil was on board. If Virgil was on board, that was a great sign!

Not once have they revealed their plan to Logan. It was a surprise party, so after filling Patton in on everything that had happened while they avoided him (and apologized for that,) they finally got their idea rolling.

Patton served as a distraction for Logan. He got in his way and got him on a tangent about anything he could possibly get him to go on about, only listening to few parts, listening even more tentatively on others.

The conversations ranged from spewing information about himself to information about vampires. Patton’s attention skyrocketed when he shared about Vampires, so Logan did his best to keep himself on that line of thought.

“Yeah; we can’t fly, but we also can’t swim either. Our bodies are too dense, and…” Patton just nodded and nodded, a smirk crossing his lips as Logan spilled everything to him. He listened, making a note of everything he said, nearly cursing Roman as he announced that it was time to go.

“Where are we going?” Logan questioned, not knowing that they were leaving any time soon. He was led to believe that they were just going to stay at home all day. He was actually looking forward to that; his back was still somewhat hurting from sprouting his wings.

Roman didn’t answer, nor did Virgil or Patton. They just lifted him up off the ground- since he and Patton were sitting on their knees, mindlessly playing ‘patty cake’ while they talked- and got him into the car. He was more confused than scared, saying a lot about their relationships.

Then, the car started and they were going down the road in silence. Usually, Patton would be on about something. Logan looked around, noticing the giddy look on Roman’s face and the smirk on Virgil’s. Oh- this must be a part of their plan.

Shaking his head softly, he decided to just play along. He stared out the window and played with his necklace, querying where they could possibly be taking him.  
There were a few bumps in the road due to rather large rocks and clumped up gravel, alerting Logan that they were nearing somewhere magical. Somewhere enjoyable, incredible, amazing.

The mall.

Logan couldn’t help but feel giddy as they pulled into a parking spot. Logan loved the mall. He was always given the opportunity to go into Hot Topic and take in the gothic aesthetic. He could enter a Game Stop to purchase a game for his 3DS he’d recently gotten as a gift. 

The one thing he didn’t like about it, though, was the food court. Every time they ate there, he got sick right after. He’s been taught to avoid it from so many bad experiences, but it doesn’t help that the food from the food court was the same for every station in the mall.

If only they knew that before entering with the plans of eating at the horrid excuse of an arcade.

They stepped into the shopping center with Logan immediately heading towards the first shop he always goes to- Hot Topic. That was just a habit, that’s what he always did. He always went to Hot Topic first, no questions asked. Usually, Virgil would come with him, but upon seeing that he wasn’t being followed, he turned to give a quizzical glance.

He adjusted his turtleneck that he was back to wearing, confused. “Where are you going?” He asked, watching them all go the opposite direction of where he’s supposed to be going. He felt an uncharacteristically cold hand wrap around his own, shoving him in an atypical way.

Patton usually wasn’t so rough, but today, it seemed like he was. “We’re going this way,” His positivity seemed fake, Logan could just smell it. His once happy feelings were now quelled as he turned to watch his store slowly fade out of his sight.

He was dragged away, not being let go as he tried to squirm and pull out of his grasp. But, it appears they had other plans. He sighed and eventually gave in, just following them to wherever he was now meant to go.

Surprised, Logan looked up at the sign telling them what this place was. His face was written with disgust- Chuck E Cheese. Why did they bring him here? He held an exasperated expression as he looked between his friends. They weren’t kidding.

Being pushed into the building should have told them that he really didn’t want to go. But, they just ignored that sign. They pushed him in, heels squealing against the floor. Anywhere but here; he’d even accept Build a Bear for moon’s sake!

He appreciated their efforts, but come on. A birthday party table? Really? If his wings were out, they would be drooping as he tapped his foot in annoyance. Did they think he was a child? The entire area was distasteful. 

There were children screaming, parents weeping, and the employees seemed to just be sleeping. He didn’t enjoy how dirty the tables and equipment were, not trusting even the napkins. It wasn’t his birthday, and even if i was, he wouldn’t celebrate it. He doesn’t need a reminder of how old he was.

But, maybe he would celebrate the day he got his wings like most Vampires do. A wing day was supposed to be outlining maturity and celebrating getting out of the rut of childhood, but it seems that his friends just looked at him like he was a human six year old.

Sulking at the table, he picked up his pizza and just began to eat it. At least he could eat some okay food while his friends were horsing around. Patton noticed Logan moping and nudged Virgil, pointing him out.

“It looks like Mr. Grouchy isn’t liking the party,” He feigned concern, glaring intently at the unhappy camper. Virgil followed his gaze and finally noticed. He had eaten an entire pizza by himself, something he wouldn’t do if he was enjoying himself.

Well, it appears their effort was a bust. Virgil caught sight of Roman and grabbed his arm. “What are you-” He stopped as he was pulled forward, Logan being pointed out to him. Oh- Poor boy.

“You said he would like it,” He hissed to the make-believe prince who merely flinched. “I thought he would! Isn’t it like a birthday? He’s super old, I figured he would need to be reminded that he’s still got a lot of time left! Plus who doesn’t like pizza and games?” Roman explained himself, flinching as Logan just got up.

They didn’t think he was mature. He had gotten his wings and they think he’s old, yet they still treat him like a child. Noticing this, Patton made a friendly suggestion. He tugged on Virgil’s sleeve, “Why don’t we go to the pool or something? Lounging is probably something he’d like. His back probably still hurts.” Quite observant.

Hesitantly, they nodded, heading out, much to Logan’s relief. He was lagging behind the three, suddenly feeling rather ill. Though, he forced himself to push through, quickening his pace to keep up. Patton had slowed to walk just a few inches in front of Logan, watching him discretely wrap an arm around his stomach.

It was a good thing he at least knew the basic things that made Logan feel bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of vomit this chapter

After arriving back home, Virgil had taken Patton back to their house to grab their swim trunks and whatever they wanted to take to the pool. But, Logan knew they would be back soon. 

The vampire was glad that Roman was upstairs, so he couldn’t hear what was going on in the lower floor’s bathroom.

The moment he heard Roman’s door shut, he had staggered straight to the restroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He felt horrible already; His friends were treating him like some child and now his stomach was screaming at him.

It really was a pain to keep feeling this way. He had finally bidden away his sick feeling upon gaining his wings, but now it was back with a vengeance. Hunched over the toilet, what felt like his organs spilling out through his mouth. He coughed and sputtered with a small groan, eyes screwed shut.

It was so painful. Why was he feeling so sick already? He’s already gotten his wings and he wasn’t experiencing any behavioral troubles, so it couldn’t be hormonal. He didn’t have a fever nor a headache, though he was getting rather light headed.

A faint knocking could be heard coming from the front door, but Logan shoved it to the back of his head. He had more important things to worry about.

He wanted to just lounge inside all day, he wanted to lay down and read a good book. Maybe he would read a book he’s already read before. Maybe he would humor Roman and lay down next to him on the couch.

Anything would be better than spewing up his insides.

Coughing once more, he groaned and laid his head on the seat of the toilet. He really didn't want to go back out, but he couldn’t tell his friends no. They could easily just pick him up and throw him in the car if they really wanted to.

Feeling the contents of his stomach lurching was unpleasant. Why was he feeling like this? He was vomiting up his organs, but he didn’t feel hot. He didn’t have a headache. His stomach felt tight, yet also like a giant whirlpool. The last time he felt like this was when he ate at the mall’s food court…

Wait. The mall’s food court? He had just come from the mall, he had just come from that disgusting Chuck E Cheese. The pizza. He had an entire pizza, was that the problem?

He groaned and his body reeled forward, releasing more of the toxic food. He felt so sick, a migraine was beginning to roll on from the pain of reaching forward so quickly so often. He huffed from all the pain, trying to catch his breath.

Knock, knock. He flinched, popping away from the toilet. “Uh, yes?” He called, rubbing off his mouth with a square of toilet paper and flushing the toilet.

“Logan? Are you ready to go?” No.

“...Give me a moment,” He ran the sink and rinsed out his mouth, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach. It would pass within a day, it always did. He grabbed a small pill from the medicine cabinet, swallowing it dry. 

After a minute, he swung the door open, giving an exasperated glance. He was somewhat bent forward, trying to ease his flipping stomach. “Do we have to go back out? I’m content with just sitting indoors and reading while you three watch a movie I’m pretending to pay attention to.” He was rather blunt.

Virgil- who had just arrived at his friend’s house- seemed to have a knowing look, patting Logan’s shoulder. It appears he had a key to get in. “I’m sure you’ll have fun, you don’t need to go in if you don’t want to. And, if Prince charmless tries to force you in, I’ll be sure to whack him in the head for you.” He winked at the small smile Logan was giving him.

Sighing, he shrugged and gently pushed past Virgil. He would go, but he wouldn’t get in. He couldn’t swim. That information wasn’t needed at the time, though. He could dip his feet in and relax; or, if they really wanted him to get in the water, he could just avoid the deep end.

It was just so hard to say no to Virgil when he was giving him those puppy dog eyes he rarely pulled out of the closet. “Alright, alright.” He nodded and grabbed a different set of clothes, going back to the bathroom to change.

On the couch, Virgil waited for Logan to come out once more. Dishes of ivy scanned the area that Logan had taken to living in. He noticed how little he really had, only a few pairs of folded clothes tucked away next to the couch and no small trinkets.

Considering how often Logan seemed to travel, one would assume he would lay out his prizes in the room he calls his own. But, it seems that he’s quite considerate and recognizes that this is Roman’s sitting room. Next to the loveseat, there were two rather large bags. 

One was covered in pins and stickers from foreign places and the other looked to be just a small, plain black sack. Maybe that’s what Logan puts his travel-safe dental supplies in. He really was obsessed with keeping his teeth clean and healthy, for good reason, too.

His fangs were rather large and he would hate seeing him not able to feed anymore.

It took a bit, but eventually, both Roman and Logan had grouped up in the living room. Patton was waiting for them in the car, claiming that he needed a small bit of rest before getting to their destination. Virgil thought nothing of it; the guy slept quite a bit.

Roman noticed that Logan was in a choker, a dark grey tank-top (with bat wings on the front), and knee-long shorts. He thought that wouldn’t be suitable pool wear and was about to point it out, though was immediately shut down by the harsh glare Virgil was handing to him.

Really, it was correct pool wear. If he wasn’t going in, then he would need to cover himself. Roman was wearing white trunks with a red trim, a red crown on the side. If he weren’t going into the water, his torso would likely get cold and/or sunburnt.

Virgil was wearing a solid pair of trunks, deep purple in colour. Eggplant, if you will. They went down a bit below his knees and he had goggles with him. It was both to protect his eyeshadow and his eyes. You never know when you’re going to go blind from chlorine.

He couldn’t see it, but Patton was wearing trunks a tad shorter than Roman’s, which cut right above his knee. His cyan trunks reached halfway down his thighs, a cat on both sides. He was already donned with pool floaties around his arms.

Slowly, they made their way out the door, piling into the car. This time, they would only take one. Roman got behind the wheel and pulled out, glancing to Logan, who insisted on getting the passenger seat, Seeing how uncomfortable he looked, he sighed.

Hopefully, he could brighten his spirits at the pool.


	16. Chapter 16

Out the corner of his eye, Logan could peer into the back seat. His head was propped up with his hand, eyes glued to the world outside of the window. He really wasn’t focused on anything- mind just wandering to whatever he could see or hear.

In the back, someone was listening to music. Logan’s keen sense of hearing could pick up on what was being played. It was Falling in Reverse- I’m not a vampire- something Virgil would likely listen to. But, he could gaze into the back and see Virgil scrolling through his phone. It appears he didn’t bring his headset.

So, that left Patton. His eyes fell on the other, squinting a bit. It wasn’t something he imagined the preppy person to be into. But, to each their own. No one would quite expect someone like him to enjoy music by Blood on the dancefloor, so he really couldn’t judge. 

Logan was content with a car ride. He found that traveling via automobile was relaxing- the occasional bump and swerve just making it all the more human. He really did need to learn more about human culture. It was interesting to say the least. He’d overheard Roman and Patton talking about something called a ‘crush’ back in June.

What was a crush? It was something that he just couldn’t grasp. He didn’t want to ask anyone, since it seemed to be common knowledge among humans. So, he was left to wonder. What were they talking about? Only they would know. 

Jumping to Virgil, to say he was suspicious would be an understatement. He was sending daggers Patton’s way, who obviously didn’t notice, so entranced in his music. Virgil felt a small pang of dread, like he was picking up on something Roman was oblivious to and Logan realized but was too afraid to say- likely because he didn’t have any tangible evidence.

Biting his cheek, Virgil decided to swipe out of the Tumblr app, instead switching to Snapchat. It was something he didn’t want to be installed on his phone, but who other than Roman Price would be able to get enough blackmail material to make him keep it?

Tapping into his conversation with Patton, he began typing up a small hello. After sending the message, he watched the person right next to him. He was staring out the window, shoulders bopping to the tune he was listening to. Virgil couldn’t tell what it was, but he expected Taylor Swift. His phone was face-down on his lap, so he couldn’t look to see.

A few moments passed as he stared at the bubbly man beside himself. He was gently tapping his fingers along to the music which he assumed no one in the car was able to place. He seemed completely zoned out, smiling and contemplating whatever it is that Pattons plot.

Then, his phone buzzed. Heart dropping and palms sweating, he slowly raised it up to his face to read what the notification was. It was from Snapchat. Unlocking his phone and pulling up the conversation, his eyes widened and blood ran cold.

It was a response.

“We’re here!” Roman announced, parking the car and stepping out into the private parking lot. He was smart enough to choose a small pool that didn’t get much attention; plus you needed a key to get in. That would allow for Logan to stretch his wings if he wanted to, but he really didn’t.

Lagging behind the rest, Virgil creeped out of the car on unsteady jelly legs. He had a good idea of who exactly the invader was. He kept getting messages. Why had Patton not bothered to text him until now? He probably didn’t think of it.

Unable to check exactly what he was saying, he strolled behind the group as they approached the pool. Logan was practically clinging to Roman’s side, not wanting to push past Patton to attach to Virgil. He didn’t want to be here. It wasn’t his place, there were so many things that could go wrong. His anxiety was rattling off things that went wrong, sounding so similar to Virgil’s circular thinking.

Roman wasn’t all too disappointed to have Logan so close. His cheeks were dusted pink from the tight contact, the close quarters. He figured he was nervous, maybe he thought there would be people. Reassuringly, he patted his aching back, making him flinch.

It felt like a death sentence. He’s seen others being executed before- beheaded, burnt at the stake, drowned. Logan’s seen it all. He was on-edge, especially since there seemed to be something different about Patton. As they entered, Roman and Virgil were quick to enter the water.

Logan steered to lay back in a chair, glad to have brought sunglasses. He lounged under an umbrella, prescription glasses switched out with the shades. Patton was across the pool from him, hard gaze set on watching the three of them. His phone was waterproof, so he decided to leave it at his chair.

Plastering a smile onto his face, he stepped slowly into the pool, feeling true euphoria. He felt and outwardly appeared giddy, doggy-paddling over to his friends. He wasn’t usually a strong swimmer, so he settled on bouncing and wiggling to get around.

Spending a few minutes splashing and playing with Roman- Virgil settling on just floating and relaxing- Patton asked if he wanted to take a picture. After getting permission, he slowly turned in the water, facing the one person that stayed dry.

“Hey, Logan?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drowning!

Ears picking up on Patton’s call, he curiously picked himself up off the chair into a sitting position. He slightly lifted his shades. Squinting, he could just hardly see the man gesturing to him from the pool. What could he want?

“Yes?” The vampire questioned, switching out his sunglasses for his regular glasses. There- now he could see him properly.

Bobbing in the water, Patton attempted to get a bit closer to him without leaving the comfort of the now warm and welcoming vortex of rippling blue liquid. “Would you mind grabbing my phone? We want to take a picture.”

His heart was pulsing. Should he do this? It… It had to be Patton. There was no surefire way to say that it was who he thought it to be. He nodded, slipping off of the comfortable beach chair. “Of course.”

Worried, Virgil started to flop out of his floating position, struggling to upright himself. No- he didn’t want Logan to get Patton’s phone.

“I can, I can do it-”

“Nonsense. I am already up and out of the water.”

As he padded to the other side of the pool to grab the phone, he could see Patton leaning into Roman. He could hear hushed whispers. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other, but based on their giggles, it was nothing good.

Virgil had a sinking feeling in his gut. Something was going to happen, but he didn’t know what. He felt like he needed to protect Logan, but he didn’t know from what. He was too anxious to ask the others, afraid of being wrong.

He just wanted Logan safe and Roman was clueless.

The phone was acquired. Now to deliver it to the person that gave him the task. Numbly, he headed over, squatting down a bit to hand Patton the phone. Unexpectedly, Roman trailed in behind him, looking like a shark in the water.

“Thank you, Logan.” 

Patton giggled, eyeing Roman mischievously. Before he could even question what they were doing, he felt a wet hand wrap around his wrist.

Logan tried to pull back. But, the person was stronger than him. What- Roman? Why was Roman holding onto his arm like this? 

“Come on, join us!” It was lighthearted, like he just wanted Logan to enter the water and play with them. But, for Logan, it was a death sentence.

The airy and vibrant aura had dissipated, darkness creeping into the air. He felt firm eyes on him, wicked smiles chiseling into the features of a crowd. When was there a crowd?

He tried to pull away desperately, breath hitching. “No,” He gasped, feeling his body slowly inching towards the pool. He wasn’t strong enough- Since when was Roman stronger than him? He couldn’t pull his firm hands away from his wrist.

“Join us,” He could hear children’s laughter. The world was swirling and, before he knew it, he couldn’t breathe.

A rush of coldness wrapped his body, a loud splash ringing into his ears. He was met with darkness, a sinking feeling pooling over his muscles. Before reacting or even attempting to bet right back to the surface, he snatched his necklace, not wanting his wings to be drenched.

He couldn’t breathe. The moment he opened his mouth for oxygen, it had been flooded with sour tasting water. His eyes stinged as he kept them open, legs kicking and free arm swinging wildly. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move.

This was the end- this is how he died. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted these humans. They never brought anything but harm to his kind, only reaped a path of death and damnation. Why had he ever decided to befriend these mortals? They may have been kind, but it’s clear that their intention was to kill him all along.

And as he felt like he was just on the brink of death, he felt something. Welcoming arms wrapping themselves around his body, quickly bringing him up to the surface.

He was hauled onto the tile, coughing and sputtering. His eyes were still stinging and his ears were full of water. He was still choking on the chlorine, trying to get it all out of his lungs.

He didn’t care that he was saved. He didn’t care who it was that brought him to the surface, who pulled him away from the gates of the afterlife. Once the water was all out, he rubbed furiously at his eyes, hands and teeth clenching madly.

Shaking like a leaf, he staggered up into an unsteady standing position, eyes firmly closed. He couldn’t think properly. Adrenaline pumped through his body and pure hatred was beginning to form for who he thought were his friends.

“I hate you!”

He shrieked, salty tears forming just to burn his eyes further. His voice was airy, like a gargled sob of fury and pure pain. He shook his head, clars tearing the flesh of his hands.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying. He didn’t care to. He wouldn’t bother to listen to whatever excuses they could stitch together, whatever lies they could fabricate. Hiccuping, he turned, leaving behind his things and running for the hills.

Who cares if they were calling after him? Who cares if he couldn’t see where he was going? Definitely not Logan. He just needed to leave, he needed to escape. He wasn’t safe there, he would never be safe. That’s what he gets for socializing with the humans.

Out of breath, he decides to stop and rub the pool water out of his eyes. It takes hours- or has it been days? Logan couldn’t tell- for him to calm down. It takes quite some time for him to catch his breath. A long time to dry and for the pain to dull down.

Ducking into a dark alleyway, he swallowed thickly, hitting his back against the brick and pounding a fist against the dusty wall. Choking back the tears, he heard footsteps. Now his guard was up.

Perking and baring his teeth, he could hear a familiar snicker. “Logan, Logan… Calm down,” The sound of clacking echoed through the alley. Flinching with a gasp, Logan took in the sight of the figure before him. “Did you miss me? He nearly whispered, shrugging his arms and handing over a wink.


	18. Chapter 18

His throat was tightened and he felt his head shaking itself in disbelief. No- this couldn’t be right. There were so many- icky- emotions welling up inside of himself. Overflowing with emotions, his eyes darted quickly from the left to the right.

“Don’t you remember?”

Swallowing thickly, Logan nodded. Yes, he indeed did remember this man before him. His head was reeling and his vision was swimming as though he was still under the cold water of that pool that Roman had pulled him under. His heart had stopped, yet at the same time, he could feel it pulsing, beating beyond all belief. 

He did recognize him. He could recognize him from the very beginning, he remembered him. That face was planted into his memory from the very beginning, from the moment they partnered together, he was etched into his memory. There would always be room for him in his mind.

Seeing the nod, the man snickered and moved forward, snaking his arms around the taller one's neck and smiling into the small space between his shoulder and those twin holes nestled into his throat, the mark given to him from a young age.

The faint feeling of a breath was blowing on his already icy cold skin. Logan was trembling. He thought he was gone, he thought he had run away. He assumed he would never come back...

Supposedly, he just wasn't prepared. Tears welled up in his foggy blues, a small sob shaking his body even more than it already was. A pathetic sob rang through the alleyway, proving just how weak Logan was. He was weak, he had no one except the man cradling him in his arms.

"Shh, shh..." He tried to shush the crying man, running his own clawed fingers through the locks of sand poking out of the younger's head. Logan could feel a smile growing on the other's face. He couldn't help but try and pull closer towards his warmth.

"You were right..." He hiccuped, shaking his head. "You were so, so right..." His grip on his old friend tightened. He didn't want to let go, never again. He didn't listen and he was beaten down due to it.

A small snicker ripped through the other's mouth as his hand moved down from the top of his butterfly's blonde head, reaching down to the special spot right behind his ear. He scratched it gently, loving the way Logan reacted to it. He made a small gasping noise before leaning into his dry, crackled hand.

"What was I right about?" He inquired, using his other hand to grip Logan's chin, pulling his face upward so that he could look at him eye-to-eye. He wanted to see his cold eyes, the broken windows to his black soul.

Met with a dry throat, Logan swallowed thickly, hands clenching. He hated this- he hated being wrong. He hated whenever he had to run right back to him, right back to the man he tried to convince himself was nothing but trouble.

"Humans... Humans are just- always there to betray you." He sounded deflated, defeated. His pools of ice met with an envious shade of green, paired with an ugly fecal brown. Smirk dancing off of his lips, a wicked Cheshire grin twisted to replace it immediately. 

"So it seems that you finally came to your senses... How is it that you came to this conclusion, dear? Hm?" The man's hands smoothly slid down to intertwine his fingers with the vampire's, gently tugging him to a separate part of the alleyway entirely.

He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know exactly what happened. What was Logan's view on his deception? What exactly was it that tipped him over the edge? Was it how much they treated him like a child, was it something one of them said?

He wanted to pinpoint exactly what to do for next time this happened.

Taking a deep breath, Logan allowed himself to be moved. This was the only friend he really had while growing up as a new vampire. He only had him, it was only this man right here that kept him sane- kept him fed. He lied, cheated, and deceived others. But, he wouldn't do that to him. Never to him.. RIght?

He's put his life into this man's grubby little hands before, so he figures he can do it again. This is the most faithful human he's met in his life, he's done so much for him. He's risked his own life just so sustain his. He was a real friend.

Being sat down on a small crate, he cradled his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his lap. He felt a hand rubbing in circles on his back, small words of feigned comfort slipped out of the mouth of the deceitful snake and rang in the small butterfly's ears.

Logan was just a child, he didn't know what they wanted from him. It was all a ruse- he wasn't an adult. He was only two hundred years old, he wasn't ready for responsibilities or a serious relationship yet. He was still becoming a man, he lied to them.

But, he really was old enough to mate and drink alcohol, though.

"They... They tried to kill me. I told Patton, I told him that I wasn't physically able to swim. I told him that, I confided with him. He lured me to the water, he must have told Roman. He must have told them, I- Were they planning this the whole time?" He began to ramble, not sure who exactly to trust.

Of course, he wanted to believe that this man was still his old friend before, of course, he wanted to believe that he was there for him. So, he subconsciously rewrote old memories. He was right and Logan just didn't listen to him. He knew the costs and went that route anyway.

"They know I can't handle mall food. I've told them that and they've witnessed it firsthand. They know my body responds negatively... Why would they treat me like I'm a baby? I want to be a man, not some kind of five year old!" He threw his arms down angrily, taking a sharp breath.

He may not want to be treated like it, but Logan definitely was acting like a bratty child at the moment. He was talking all about wanting to be mature, yet he just couldn't be. He wasn't ready for that yet, he was still just a teenager at heart.

He wanted to be an adult, he really did. But after three people deceiving him all at once? He just didn't know if he could trust anyone else with his companionship ever again. Maybe he could just get a cat if he truly felt lonely at any point in the future.

At least he had his friend here to help him through the pain of being played for a fool. At least his old buddy wanted to help, at least he was there to guide him through the situation. He doesn't know how he even managed to live without him in his life.

Not even noticing the way the sly fox had sat down next to him, Logan moved subconsciously to shuffle closer. He needed someone and that just happened to be the person that he spent so many years in the past. They had a history. So, he felt the strong urge to treat him the same as back then. 

They had a history together, they went places. Behind cars, in the dark. Tears began to track down his undead cheeks, dull and piercing eyes digging into the ground below him, the ground in between his two own feet.

"I thought I could trust them." His voice was now small and wavering. He didn't stand a chance. He put all his love and faith into them and it turns out that they just wanted him gone, just wanted to kill him. 

All of a sudden, a thumb began to scrape away his salty tears that plopped pathetically down onto his pants. Sniffling echoed through the night. Hesitantly, he moved his sorrowful gaze to his one true friend, his best friend. His companion, the one he could always trust.

"...I guess you really are my only friend in this world, Darryl." He choked out, forcing a grin onto his once monotone face, pinning his cheeks up into a feigned smile. He's learned that the 'fake it to make it' method works. If he just faked it enough, he would feel happy again.

That was all he wanted to hear. Immediately, Darryl pulled Logan into a bear hug, wanting to hide his sly grin from the vampire that could quite easily access his neck and dig into the biggest feast of his life.

But, he won't. 

"Shh, shh... It's okay, Logan. It's okay." He rubbed soothing circles against the navy blue turtleneck sweater that Logan always wore no matter what.

Darryl obviously knew that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death, blood, bloodsucking!

“Do you think I should have told the cops?” Virgil turned to Patton, brushing his arms roughly with his hands anxiously. The anxiety-riddled man was filled with alarm, eyes wide.

While walking home from the coffee shop that night, Virgil had seen something he wished he never saw. It was a hair-raising sight, causing chills to wrack his body. He would’ve never considered it had he not been a witness.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Patton spoke. “No.. It may just be a misunderstanding. That couldn’t happen, right? Logan wouldn’t…” He shook his head, unable to even form the words to describe what Virgil had seen.

Virgil described the scene to his roommate the moment he entered their small home, sputtering and sobbing. The scene was just too much, he couldn’t handle it. There was so much blood. He didn’t know who he could trust anymore.

Logan was close, he wouldn’t do this to them. He wouldn’t associate with him. He was too good for that, too good to stoop to that level. But… Was he? Did he only use him and his friends for cover? A shield so he could survive, did he even care about them? 

Yes, they made a mistake. That day in which he wrapped his own pale arms around their drowning friend, pulling him to the surface, watching in horror the way that he willed his organs back into his body. But- how were they supposed to know? He didn't tell anyone. Weren't they friends?

Virgil wasn’t too sure anymore.

\----------

It was nearing Halloween night. The days were shorter, the breeze was whipping the nape of Virgil's neck as he shoved his hands in his pocket and trudged down the long, narrow sidewalk. He was just headed home, just wanting to sit down and relax after a long day at work.

His eyes drooped a small bit past halfway, scanning the ground below him. At every rock he saw, he kicked with the inside of his foot. He watched as the small pebbles would dance away, joyously leaping through the air and meeting their angsty fate as they landed down in their final destination, splitting into two- maybe sometimes even three.

The back of his mind was always wondering about Logan, about what went wrong. He thought he could protect him, he thought something was up with Patton. But- when he came back home that day, he was back to normal. He wasn't acting strangely- other than the fact that he had no memory of the past week.

It was peculiar, but Virgil thought nothing of it. There couldn't be any explanation other than his horrid memory striking with a vengeance... Right? Maybe he could talk to him at home about it once he made his way down there. There had to be an explanation. But, his mind wandered to something else.

What if it was exactly who he thought it was? What if Patton wasn't there for the entire duration of Logan's downfall? They had all been played for fools before- when Patton didn't know about Logan's wings was when he really felt the panging suspicion. The panging memories that lurked in his mind, ripping his face out of the trunk that was firmly closed and locked.

A loud scream pulled him out of his thoughts.

Quickly, Virgil's head snapped toward the sound- to his right. What was the scream for? Human instinct told him to investigate. He didn't want to, but his legs were moving on his own. His legs were sentient, carrying him to the scene, almost as if in some sort of sick twist of fate. It just had to be him.

Another scream echoed through the alley he was drawn to. Loud, evil laughter followed quickly behind. Peering down into the darkness, Virgil's eyes grew wide in pure horror. There, in front of him, was a person. An innocent person, not one that any of them would have known.

They were soft and delicate, looking to be almost a child. They carried a messenger bag, obviously, since it was tossed to the side. The bag was black and snacks had spilled out upon being hastily tossed aside. It's clear to see why they were the target, if this is who he thought it was.

Silver met tan and tan was met with red. Red, everywhere. Dribbling across the cobblestone ground of the alley, tauntingly snaking towards himself. He was instilled with fear, curiosity peeking and overflowing his senses. He needed to know exactly who it was that was behind this.

Dim lamps were a blessing, especially on nights like these. Under the small ray of light, someone could see the features of who exactly their attacker was. They could see every little detail, from their greasy, sticky, disgusting brown hair down to their wicked, evil grin.

Virgil was in that position once. Where he was on the brink of death, only having the aid of moonlight and a dim lamp on his side. His hoodie was balled up in one hand, a knife firmly gripped in the other. Like this child, the blood was everywhere. In the corner of his eye, he could swear that he made eye contact with milky blue eyes.

Maybe that was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

The next thing he knew, the police was there. The police were entering the area, scanning the crime scene and attempting to whisk away the green and brown-eyed man that attacked him, that is currently attacking the poor kid in front of him right now.

And, out of the shadows, was the same milky blues that he saw on his own night. The same pair of eyes that only a French vampire would own. He saw the way the attacker let up and stepped aside.

Into the light, Logan went, climbing on top of his meal and without a second thought, digging into his small feast.

Out of the light, Virgil ran for his life, previous plan out the window. His mystery would have to wait- he was too flooded with fear to even worry about Patton for now.


End file.
